The invention relates to fasteners for attaching canopies or fabric coverings to objects or vehicles that are to be protected from wear or from inclement weather. More specifically, the invention relates to fastener attachments or clips for attachment to an edge such as a bottom edge of a boat windshield by which a removable cover or some other structure may be secured over the windshield.
As is well known, many pleasure boats today have windshields that project upwardly from the gunwales and front deck of the boat. The exposed edges of the windshield are typically comprised of a protective trim usually of vinyl, aluminum or stainless steel construction. Most boats of this type also have flexible tops or removable covers to protect the boat when it is not in use or during inclement weather. These covers or tops are typically formed of a flexible material such as canvas or other waterproof fabric, and are fastened to the exposed edge of the windshield by conventional fastener means. In many windshield constructions, fasteners are attached directly to the windshield trim at spaced locations along the upper edge of the windshield. Each fastener clip mounts a conventional fastener, such as a male snap fastener component, that is designed to mate with a corresponding female component that is affixed to the flexible top or removable cover.